Viktor Bartholy
Viktor Bartholy is an original vampire who is the head of the Bartholy Family, and the adoptive father of Nicolae, Drogo, Peter, and Lorie. He was named for the first time in Drogo's route when the player speaks with him by phone to occupy her nanny position in the city where the events have taken place. Viktor also serves as the main antagonist in both Drogo and Nicolae's route. Appearance Viktor’s true appearance is unknown, but in Nicolae’s route he is shown as a dark figure with golden yellow eyes covered by a black cape around his body. In its full appearance as a near-shadow in Nicolae's route and the final chapter of the second season of Drogo's route, Viktor appears to have a short dark brown hair and a young, athletic build. The cover of his black cape seen on the trailer was revealed to be his main outfit. He was seen wearing a black and red trenchcoat with an extended collar and red folded sleeves in each sides, underneath his trenchcoat is a gray formal vest in a black trim with six gold parallel buttons, black formal pants and shoes. He also carries a cane on his right hand. In the lighter version, Viktor reveals to be pale skinned and the half collar of Viktor's trench coat has black intricate designs on each side. Personality Viktor is an original vampire who is rather cruel to humans and does not care about anything that happens unless he rides through with it. His adopted sons described him as a charismatic person who earns people's trust quite quickly, but actually conceals his true intentions. All people from Mystery Spell fear him and, by their children because they suspect that they have something strange because they are "descendants". Nobody asks the whereabouts of the mother of their children, so it must be an effect of the multiple skills that have over time. He was also the one responsible who took Mia Cooper away after Drogo had nearly killed her and secretly transforms her as a vampire. In the second season of Drogo's story, Viktor is mostly feared whenever he stays at the manor. He was also responsible for attacking Sarah's grandmother, Cassandre Osborne by using psychosis until she retaliate using her powers as a witch at the cost of her energy, leaving her in bedridden. On the final chapter in Peter's story, it was later revealed that Viktor loves classical music which is why he was interested on Peter's recital performance while he was still a human and also compliments that he was much better than his older brother Stelian Rakoczy whenever they play the piano. But when Peter had committed suicide by dropping off and getting hit from a train, Viktor arrives in time to transformed him into a vampire knowing that he doesn't want him to die due to his interest in him and his music performance. But soon changes throughout Drogo's story that VIktor dislikes him for showing off his weakness since he transformed him and also showing his ruthlessness when he mercilessly beats Peter into a pulp following his rebellion towards him until Lorie intervenes to stop him due to their complex father-daughter relationship. In his appearance in Chapter 6, Viktor is able to sense the player's presence despite Drogo had already transformed her as a vampire like they were. But at the end of the same chapter, he gives threatening letters to her including his adopted sons and Sarah when he shows them about his past life on the video but they are unable to see it due to being blurred in projection because of their vampiric state. In the beginning of Nicolae's story, he was shown to go after Nicolae's fiancee on the player's dream while being blocked away by Ludwig Eberwald in its werewolf form which he demonstrates his superhuman strength by knocking him away. As the original vampire, his superhuman strength and speed are significantly stronger than any of the younger vampires in the family. Throughout the story, it was revealed that Viktor was responsible for murdering Nicolae's fiancee and not Ludwig who is unable to protect the woman he loves and being blamed by Nicolae for her death as Nicolae mentions him being as his adopted father when he explains the player about him. In the final chapter of Nicolae's story shows Viktor his cruel and merciless side when he confronts the player from her dream after the latter collapsed to the ground during the fight between Nicolae and Drogo. He even sadistically threatens the player of her life after he reveals to her that the Bartholy brothers were his puppets as he was the one who transformed Nicolae into a vampire in his own choice of living by tempting him to transform making the player to inform Nicolae that he was the one who murdered his fiancee once she awakened from her nightmare. Like Drogo, Viktor calls his victims with many nicknames such as a little thing, a little mouse and a little cub when he is about to attack them on his prey. However in the player's dream during a deadly showdown between him and Nicolae while he was human, Viktor is able to elongate his claws from his fingers which he manages to clawed Nicolae in a fight and also to show his weak point which is to show off his arrogance for his immunity to silver and his regeneration and gloats himself for being the original vampire which makes Nicolae to defeat him by stabbing him through the dead tree branch on his chest, causing him to disappear in a black dust. Therefore in the bad ending shows a bloody battle between him and Ludwig in his werewolf form only for him to get defeated due to being decapitated his throat with his claws after he looks at the moon while howling. In Sebastian's story it was revealed that Viktor sends Drogo to go with Sebastian's expeditions along with the player and Samantha at Lake Titicaca in Peru and showing his curiosity in finding the mirror of truth which is handed by the legendary moon goddess Ka-Ata-Killa. The player also knew that Viktor is interested in new discoveries in other countries. In Chapter 5 within the second season shows Viktor succeeds in getting the Mirror of Truth from Sebastian at his home by controlling Drogo using hypnosis. However in Chapter 7, he is unable to use the power of the mirror since it was currently owned by Ka-Ata-Killa, causing him to get infuriated with rage. Gallery Viktor_Ad.jpg Trivia *Viktor will make his first full appearance in the upcoming second season of Drogo's route where he was on his way to Mystery Spell. But in Nicolae's route and the final chapter of Drogo's route in the second season, he was now shown in his near-shadow appearance. *The resentment between the Osbornes and the Bartholys was all caused by Viktor's accusation towards one of the members of the family that she was a witch which resulted in her being burned to death by many people in Mystery Spell. Thus, earning the hatred between both families for centuries. *In Nicolae's route, Viktor reveals his weak point at the near end of his route where he shows his arrogance and gloating about his own power and magic which caused him to be outsmarted by Nicolae long enough to defeat him by stabbing through his chest with a dead tree branch, making him disappear into black dust. In the bad ending during his bloody battle with Ludwig, Viktor motivates him by killing the player which results for Ludwig to decapitate him. In the climax of the second season of Drogo's route, Cassandre Osborne is able to imprisoned Viktor inside the Dimensional Prison where he can never escape. *He was the first male big bad in the entire Is it Love? series. Followed by Chuck Stanford, Torquemada and Giorgio Maccini. **He is also the only character to be the big bad in 2 different story routes. *He is among the 9 original Mystery Spell characters, as he was only mentioned in Drogo's season 1. *He's among the 4 non love interest characters to appear in all story routes as he is only mentioned in most story routes. *He was the first villain with supernatural powers. *He was technically the first parent in the Is-it Love? series. Category:Mystery Spell Category:Male Category:Supernaturals Category:Big Bads Category:Antagonists Category:Drogo Bartholy Category:Nicolae Bartholy Category:Vampires Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Murderers Category:Bartholys Category:Celebrities Category:Originals Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Anarchists